For Good
by Brightfire15
Summary: After the Battle of Five Armies, Despite what happened between them, Bilbo still considers Thorin his friend and wishes to make amends. Bilbo visits Thorin in the medicine tent as the dwarf lays dying of his injuries, hoping that Thorin will forgive him before it's too late. Will they part as forgiven friends? Includes song from "Wicked." Read and Review!


**For Good**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this**

Bilbo went into the medical tent and felt his heart break at the sight of Thorin laying on the cot, eyes closed and alive for the moment, but Bilbo knew it wouldn't last. Thorin's wounds were great and even Gandalf's magic could not save him now. The dwarf didn't have much longer to live and Bilbo had come to say good-bye.

For a moment, Bilbo hesitated as he feared Thorin's anger was still lingering over Bilbo's theft of the Arkenstone and his order of Bilbo's banishment from Erebor. Would the dwarf even wish to say farewell to the hobbit?

Thorin's eyes then fluttered open and a small flicker of joy crossed his face. "Master Hobbit," he said, hoarsely. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Thorin," said Bilbo, relieved at the lack of anger from the dwarf.

Thorin then held out his hand and beckoned for Bilbo to come to him.

Bilbo didn't hesitate. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Thorin. "I'm here, my friend."

"I'm glad of it," said Thorin. "I know I've no right to ask, but would you stay with me, old friend?"

Bilbo quickly nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He would not leave Thorin now of all times.

Thorin looked grateful, but a tear still escaped his eyes.

_**(Thorin):**__  
I'm limited  
Just look at me – I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Bilbo  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you..._

Thorin had set out to reclaim his kingdom and birthright from Smaug and he'd done that, but it mattered not now. Kili and Fili were gone and he was going to join them in the afterlife. He would never be King Under the Mountain or the important things in life such as falling in love, marrying or having children or grandchildren. His prospects and future was ending now, and Bilbo was the only one who had a chance at a better life.

Tears pooled in Bilbo's eyes, but he forced them back. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted it to be nothing but a nightmare and wake up to find his dwarf friends all well and fine, but he was not granted such kindness. Bilbo took a deep breath to calm himself and then tried to soothe Thorin as the dwarf trembled from the pain of his wounds. __

_**(Bilbo):**__  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you…_

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good…  


Before Thorin and the dwarves had come into Bilbo's life, he had been an ordinary hobbit with an ordinary life—safe, simple and yet also boring and feeling empty. His world had been turned upside down when he'd joined Thorin's quest to reclaim Erebor. It had been full of dangers and hardships, but Bilbo had also gained extraordinary friendships he wouldn't give up for anything. He wasn't the same hobbit he once was, but he wouldn't change that for the world.

___**(Thorin):**__  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend…  
_

Thorin smiled a little as he listened to the hobbit. Bilbo wasn't the only one who'd been changed by the quest and their friendship. Thorin had once been a tragic hero nearly swallowed up by his obsession of reclaiming Erebor, his bitterness and pride. Bilbo had changed all of that by showing him another side of life and his heart he'd forgotten. Bilbo had been his friend and shown great loyalty when he hadn't deserved it. Thorin was immensely grateful and he would cherish what he'd experienced forever, in this life and in the next.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you…_

_**(Bilbo):**__  
Because I knew you_

_**(Both):**__  
I have been changed for good_

_**(Bilbo):**__  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_

Bilbo hung his head as tears slid down his cheeks. He regretted taking the Arkenstone now. If he'd known what his actions would lead to, he never would've done it. It had cost him Thorin's trust and friendship and now he was losing Thorin forever. He would do anything just to save his friend or at least earn Thorin's friendship back. He silently hoped Thorin would find it in his heart to forgive him. __

_**(Thorin):**__  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
_

Thorin lifted Bilbo's chin and wiped away Bilbo's tears with the back of his thumb. There was no anger or judgment in his eyes, only respect and admiration. Thorin had been angry when Bilbo had stolen the Arkenstone, but he regretted that anger now as he knew that Bilbo had just been trying to snap him out of the dragon sickness. Bilbo had acted out of friendship and loyalty to Thorin, neither of which the dwarf deserved. Thorin had been a fool. He knew that now and all he wanted was his friend.

In that moment as the dwarf and hobbit looked into each other's eyes, they knew all was forgiven and they were friends once more.

___**(Both):**__  
And none of it seems to matter anymore_

Whatever pain was in the past didn't matter anymore. All that did was the present moment there and now. They were parting as what they'd always been—friends and brothers who'd been changed by each other's friendship. That would never change. __

_**(Bilbo):**__  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood_

_**(Thorin):**__  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood_

_**(Both):**__  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better  
_

Bilbo held Thorin's hand in his as his friend's strength began to wane. They knew they didn't have long and wanted to make the moment last.

It startled them to think about what might've been if they'd never known each other and they thanked whoever was listening that such a thing hadn't happened, for they wouldn't change a single moment of the time they'd spent together for anything.

Thorin was glad that Gandalf had brought Bilbo on the quest. It had brought happiness into his life. Bilbo was also grateful that he hadn't turned down the chance of helping Thorin, and he was even more grateful that he'd had the honor of knowing Thorin and being his friend.

___**(Bilbo):**__  
And because I knew you..._

_**(Thorin):**__  
Because I knew you..._

_**(Both):**__  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..._

Thorin's tight grip on the hobbit's hand began to loosen. "Don't cry for me, Halfling. I'll watch over you forever…my friend."

Tears streamed down Bilbo's cheeks as he embraced Thorin for the last time. "And I won't ever forget you, my friend. The world will know our story, I promise."

Thorin smiled for the final time before his eyes closed and he breathed his last. He was gone and had joined his dwarven kin in the afterlife.

Bilbo wept into Thorin's shoulder before pulling away and covering his friend with a blanket. One day he would see Thorin again in the next life, but until then he would be the man his friend had known him as to honor Thorin's memory. Their friendship would live on in Bilbo's heart and in the heart of those who would come to know the tale of Bilbo's unexpected journey. It would never be forgotten.

_**The End**_


End file.
